You'll Be in My Heart
by Kitsune Magic
Summary: A short Miroku/Sango Songfic I wrote in the car on the way to a dance competition. This is my frist fanfiction so please don't get too mad at me. Um, I'm not too good at summarizing anything, so, um, yeah....


Disclaimer: Kagome owns Inu-Yasha, Sango owns Miroku, and I watch jealously on the sidelines with Kikyou. I obviously don't own any of it, it's all owned by Rumiko Takahashi, I'm just a poor fan. I don't own the song "You'll Be in My Heart" either. It's owned by, um, the creators of the Tarzan movie and Phil Collins I guess. I don't really know, I just know its from the Disney movie Tarzan *sweatdrop*

Author's Note: Hello, Kitsune here. This is my first fanfiction, so please don't get too mad if you think it's bad. This is a songfic I wrote in the car on the way to a dance competition. I want to dedicate it to Rev, for introducing me to FanFiction.Net, and Alisha for telling me to post it even though she wouldn't read it because it's a Sango/Miroku fic. Um, before I start ranting too long, on with the story.

  
  


You'll Be in My Heart

  
  


Sango's eyes snapped open, sweat beaded her forehead and her heart was racing. '_It was just a dream,'_ she told herself. '_Just a nightmare. Houshi-sama is still alive._' As if to assure herself, she looked over at the sleeping monk. She took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself and tried not to remember the dream. It was no use. The images fought their way back into her mind.

_A shadowed figure stood in front of her, by its size it appeared to be no more than a child. A curved blade on a chain was raised over its head. Kohaku. Sango just stood there, she couldn't attack her brother and Naraku knew_ _it_. _Darn him. Kohaku took careful aim. If she didn't do something, she would be killed. Still, she couldn't move. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the blade to bite into her flesh and end her life. But the blow didn't come. Instead she was shoved aside, a split second before she heard the sickening sound of the blade burrowing into human flesh. She opened her eyes and saw Miroku, the blade stuck in his chest, as he struggled for breath while his life slipped away._

Sango felt the tears streaming down her face. Darn these nightmares. Why did they have to seem so real? She drew her knees up to her chest, buried her head in her arms, and cried. What if something like that really happened? What if Miroku died without knowing how she felt?

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Miroku blinked awake, hearing the soft sobs from the other side of the clearing. '_Sango must have had another nightmare about her family,_' he thought as he stood up. He walked over to her, trying not to wake the others. "Sango," he called out softly. Sango's head snapped up from its place on her arms, "Houshi-sama?" she whispered, trying to hide her tears and force herself to sound frustrated at Miroku. "What do you want?" Miroku just sat down next to her "Sango, what's wrong?" he asked, violet eyes showing his concern. Sango turned away from the monk "It's nothing. You should go back to sleep, Houshi-sama." Miroku ignored her request and captured one of her hands in his "If it was nothing than you wouldn't be crying. You can tell me what's wrong." Sango squeezed his hand gently as the tears started again.

  
  


_Come stop your crying_

_It will be all right_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_from all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

  
  


Miroku blinked, slightly surprised by the taiji-ya's reaction. Sango pulled her hand out of Miroku's grasp and turned away again. "I'm sorry Houshi-sama," she whispered through her tears. Sango felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to face the monk. "There's nothing for you to be sorry for, Sango," he said as he dropped the hand from her shoulder. "It's okay to cry." Sango felt like some dam inside her broke and she collapsed against Miroku, sobbing into his chest. Miroku wrapped his arms around her and her close, hands behaving for once. "It's okay, Sango," he whispered as he stroked her hair "I'm right here."

  
  
  


_For one so small,_

_you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

  
  


Sango's sobs quieted and finally stopped. Reluctantly she pulled out of Miroku's arms "Thank you, Houshi-sama," she said, blushing. "Are you going to be okay now?" Miroku asked the crimson taiji-ya. Sango nodded and looked down, trying to control the darn blush. Miroku cupped his hand under her chin and tilted her head up so she would meet his eyes. "Are you sure?" Sango nodded again, wondering what the heck he was doing. Before she could figure it out, Miroku leaned down and rushed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. Sango was about to beat the monk into a bloody pulp when she decided she would let his get away with it. Just this once.

  
  


_'__Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here_

_in my heart always_

_Always . . . _

  
  


Author's Note: So what did you think of my first fanfic? Good? Bad? Too sappy? Should I try to write more? Would it save everyone's eyes if I didn't attempt to write any more? I tried to avoid cursing because I would rather my dad not see curse words if he accidently found this. o.O My dad's scary when he's mad. I would really appreciate your reviews. I won't be offended or get mad if you give me a bad review. Unless you call me nasty names, then I might get a little mad. I've started babbling again haven't I? Better stop here then. Bye, and thanks for reading even if you don't review.

-Kitsune ^_^


End file.
